likesanddislikesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miranda Cosgrove
right|200px Miranda Taylor (nadie se acuerda de su segundo nombre) Cosgrove (14 de mayo de 1993) es una actriz y rompedora de tímpanos cantante estadounidense. Biografía Miranda nació en Los Ángeles, California... y a nadie le importa esto. Su plan maléfico carrera y el inicio del hambre mundial, comenzaron en 1996, debido a que una agente (a la que luego se mató por descubrirla) la vio cantando y bailando en basurero, para los vagos, y a la agente le sorprendió su compasión por ellos (que en realidad era por puro interés), pero su carrera empezó oficialmente consiguió papeles en los anuncios para McDonald's. Decidió lanzarse a cosas más grandes, ya que Ronald no le pagaba lo suficiente para comprarse un cohete y viajar a la luna, su sueño de pequeña, y realizó audiciones para papeles en varias películas y series de la televisión. Audicionó para el papel de Summer Hathaway en la película "Escuela de Rock", lo que fue su golpe de suerte y un golpe en el estómago para las personas con sentido común, ya que gracias a esto consiguió un papel en la película "Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros". También participó en Drake y Josh, donde interpretó a Megan Parker, la odiosa hermana menor que todos odian: su personificación en la pantalla; por esto, el papel se le dio tan bien. Miranda también interpretó un papel pequeño en Zoey 101, que a nadie le interesa, y otros que se perdieron en el olvido debido a su poca importancia y estupid_z. Su más reciente participación es en el programa iCarly, donde interpreta a Carly, una p_ta niña de 13 años, que junto a sus amigos crean en internet (porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer) un show que nos lava el cerebro con mensajes subliminales de "comedia". Carrera musical B_tchgrove hizo su pobre debut musical en 2007, cantando un tema llamado Leave It All To Me, en el que demuestra que no sabe vocalizar, y al último que lo escuchó tuvieron que darle transfusiones de sangre por toda la que perdió a través de sus oídos. También cantó Stay my Baby y About You Now (ambos covers, porque de original no tiene nada la p_ndej_), y Headphones On. Sobre su álbum como solista, dijo: "Con iCarly:Music from and Inspired by the Hit TV Show (iCarly: Música de e inspirada por el Hit TV Show), no llegué a escribir cualquiera de las canciones. Acabo de recoger canciones que significaron mucho para mí que realmente me gustaban. Ahora, para mi propio CD, he sido co-escritora. Es todavía pop-rock divertido iCarly, pero creo que es un poco más maduro (no le crean, en cuanto a Miranda se trata, nada es maduro). Son canciones de amor y canciones acerca de la diversión de salir con tus amigas (-bostezo de aburrimiento-)." Observaciones *Miranda dice que fue co-escritora en su álbum, pero según Wikipedia, sólo co-escribió "Kissin' Your As* U". *No es una p_ta aún... o al menos no lo es públicamente.